


Prep Work

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, Jared messes with Misha's prostate a lot, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Threats of Violence, but I'm not sure what to tag that as, prostate, so it'll just go under as 'prostate', vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared starts to prepping Misha, so he can fuck him later. Then they get an surprise call from Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prep Work

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I was going to put this up yesterday, but I was having slight writer's block with some of the pieces I wanted to put in here. There were also some things that I wanted to put in here that didn't end up going in, but I can add them to what Jared does to Jensen when I finally get to that part :)  
> Also, once I'm done with this series, I'm thinking of writing a series about why Jared went to a mental institution in the first place, but that is another story for (possibly) another time.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> I don't own anything or anyone

Misha didn’t even try to fight against Jared as he was brought over to the closed closet door. Jared settled Misha on his knees and tied his hands to the knob.

Jared moved Misha back slightly so his ass was sticking out and he was evenly balanced on his knees.

“Jared? What are you doing?” Misha asked, starting to get nervous.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jared said, whispering in his ear. “Gonna take good care of you.”

 Jared reached over and grabbed a ball gag, putting it in Misha’s mouth. Misha made a noise and Jared shushed him.

“You talk too much.” Jared said. Jared buckled the gag and left Misha, grabbing something from behind.

Misha made a small noise of confusion and tried to turn to see what was going on when his head was forced back forward.

“No, no, Misha. You don’t get a peek.” Jared scolded softly. “Head stays forward. Understood?”

Misha nodded and laid his head on his outstretched arms.

Jared started softly humming to himself and Misha could hear slight movement behind him.

 

Misha heard Jared place things on the ground and he made a small whine of confusion.

“You’ll know what I have soon enough, babe.” That was what Misha was afraid of.

Misha felt Jared’s hand slowly run up and down Misha’s back, pausing for a few seconds on each hicky that he’d left from before.

His hands reached around and on hand went up to latch itself on Misha’s left nipple while the other went down to lightly stoke Misha’s cock.

“You feel so nice, Misha.” Jared murmured. “So warm and soft.”

Misha gave a small whimper and he could feel his cock give an interested twitch.

“Except for your cock, Misha. That’s going to be hard in just a little bit.” He laughed.

Jared’s strokes became faster and Misha unwillingly humped into Jared’s fist.

“See? You like this.” Jared said. “Told you I’d make you feel good. Do you think Jensen would like this?”

Misha’s head shot up and Jensen’s name. His face paled and it sounded like he was trying to say Jensen’s name around the gag.

“Yeah, Jensen.” Jared nodded. “We’ll need to make sure he feels good when we start playing with him.”

 

Jared’s hand went faster and harder until Misha came with a muffled shout and shutter. His head collapsed back on his arms and he shook.

“Was that nice Misha? Did it feel good?” Jared asked, moving so that he could face Misha. Misha only kept his head on his arms, his eyes shut.

“Misha.” Jared said gently, but the note of a threat was there.

Misha still didn’t respond.

Jared landed a hard swat against Misha’s ass. “35, Misha.”

Misha whined but didn’t look up. Jared sighed, growing angry.

“Do you want me to go grab my switchblade?”

Misha shook his head, but kept his face turned downwards.

“Then lift your head.” Jared said.

Misha whimpered while a few tears managed to fall from Misha’s closed eyes.

Jared growled, then stood up and went back to the chair that he had dropped the switchblade at.

He picked it up and walked back over to Misha, flicking the switchblade open.

“Misha…” Jared warned. He noticed that Misha was crying silently, but he ignored it.

At Jared’s voice, Misha made a little noise that sounded like the mix of distress and fear.

“How about this, Misha? You don’t lift your head up, I’ll castrate you.”

Misha’s head shot up and he looked pale as a ghost. His eyes were shiny with tears.

“Now I have your attention?” Jared asked.

Misha nodded fearfully, his crying forgotten.

“Good.” Jared smiled happily before he placed the still open switchblade down. Jared went around to the back side of Misha before he paused. “Oh, I never got my question answered. Was my handjob good, Misha?”

Misha nodded, not wanting to anger Jared with any hesitation.

“Good.” Jared lightly patted Misha’s ass. “I bet you’re dying wondering what I’m doing, aren’t you?”

Misha nodded, but kept his head forward.

“Do you want me to tell you?”

There was a pause before Misha gave another nod.

Jared grabbed the bottle of lube that he had and moved it around so Misha could see it. Misha made a small noise.

“I’m not gonna fuck you. Like I said, I’m saving that for later, but we can still have some fun with the tight ass of yours before then.” Jared said.

Jared brought the lube back and opened the cap, pouring the lube on his hand.

“Gonna open you up, Misha.” He chuckled, leaning down and kissing the small of Misha’s back.

Misha started whimpering again and shaking his head.

“No? You don’t want me to open you up?”

Misha shook his head.

“You don’t want any prep work for tonight? Because what I’m going to do right now, and what I’m going to put in you is all the prep work that I’ll do before tonight. You should consider yourself lucky, Jensen won’t get as much prep work as you.”

Misha moaned and his head collapsed on his arms again before shooting back up.

“Good boy.” Jared praised. “So let me ask again. Do you want me to open you up?”

Misha slumped slightly and nodded.

“Good choice Misha.” Jared smiled. Jared swiped a lubed finger against Misha’s crack and Misha shivered at the cold.  “It’ll warm up, baby.” Jared said. He pressed his finger against Misha’s hole and sighed. “You need to relax Misha.” Jared said, prodding the hole, wanting entrance.

Misha started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Slowly and steadily, Jared’s finger started to enter Misha’s tight channel.

Finally the tip of the finger was in.

 

Jared’s finger slowly worked in and out, going deeper with each thrust.

“You’re doing good Misha.” Jared praised. He rubbed small soothing circles on Misha’s back as he continued whispering praising words as he started adding another finger in Misha’s hole.

Misha gave a small whine at the intrusion, but stayed completely still.

“God, Misha. You’re taking me so well.” Jared gave a breathy chuckle. He started scissoring Misha and thrusting a little harder.

Misha whined again and slightly tugged at his bondage.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jared asked looking around at Misha, but not stopping his fingers in Misha’s channel. He looked down at Misha’s cock and laughed when he saw it getting hard again. “So soon, baby? You’re allowed to come as many times as you need, I won’t stop you.”

Misha started taking deep breaths through his nose and focusing on a mole on his arms.

Jared settled back behind Misha and started to add another finger. This time while he thrust, he hit Misha’s prostate and Misha jerked.

He began to mutter ‘sorry’ behind his gag and settled back into position as Jared continued to work him open, gently brushing against Misha’s prostate.

“It’s OK, baby. I didn’t warn you it was going to happen.” Jared soothed. “But now that you know, I better see you stay as still as you can.”

Misha nodded and whined as Jared hit his prostate harder.

         

Jared had four fingers working in Misha and was pressing on his prostate ruthlessly when Misha came, with a loud cry.

“There you go.” Jared lightened up, but still continued to rub against Misha’s little bundle of nerves.

Misha choked out a cry as his cock started to try to get hard again, and he started shaking his head mumbling out words that sounded like ‘no’ and ‘please’.

“I’m only getting you prepped Misha.” Jared said, hitting Misha's prostate purposely again and again. Misha groaned as he saw his cock starting to fill once again when the phone in the room started to ring.

 

Everything froze as Jared turned to look at the phone. He unbuckled the gag with his free hand and tossed it on the ground.

He removed his hand from Misha and Misha gave a small whimper, now having nothing filling him.

Jared went over and brought the phone back to Misha.

“If you fucking do anything to try to call for help, I _will_ fucking castrate you. Got it?” Jared growled, picking up the switchblade and moving it down to Misha’s balls.

Misha nodded and Jared hit the talk button, turning on the speaker.

“Hello?” Misha asked a little hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “Hello?”

“Misha?” Jensen asked on the other side. Misha’s face considerably paled and his eyes grew.

“Jensen. Babe, what’s up? Is something wrong?” Misha asked.

“I managed to get a break at the office and decided to call you.” Jensen said a little tiredly. “For a holiday, it is unbelievable how many people can act bitch and complain about every small thing. I can’t wait for my fucking break from this place.”

“I understand.” Misha gave a small forced chuckle and prayed that Jensen wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Oh, also, I think I may be able to get out a little early from work.” Jensen said a little more excited.

_Oh god._ “Really?” Misha said with fake enthusiasm. “That’s…that’s great, babe.”

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Jensen asked.

The switchblade pressed a little harder against Misha’s balls.

“Yeah.” Misha said with a scoff. “I was just busy. I got an e-mail from Alona earlier. She was going on about issues and other shit in the company. Nothing major, nothing new.”

“Right.” Jensen chuckled. The pressure was relieved and Misha almost sighed. Almost. “But, as I was saying, I might be able to come home early. Possibly around 5. I’ll call you around 4:30 to say if I’m coming home early or not.” Misha eyed the time. It was around 3:30. That much time had passed already?

“That sounds great, Jen.” Misha said, looking up at Jared. He gave an encouraging smile and a nod. “Can’t wait for your call. I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Misha.” Jensen said. “I gotta go. Bye, babe.”

 

“Bye.” Misha said. Jared clicked the disconnect button and removed the switchblade away from Misha’s balls.

“You did very good Misha. Very good.” Jared leaned over and lightly kissed Misha’s forehead before moving over to Misha’s backside. “Do you want me to leave the gag off?”

“Yes, please.” Misha nodded, not turning his head around to face Jared.

“Alright, you’ve been a good boy so far, so I’ll leave it off.”

He looked back to Misha’s fluttering hole.

“You’re still pretty open. Are you ready for the next part?”

“What’s the next part?” Misha asked.

“That’ll ruin the surprise. But I had four fingers in you, so you’re pretty open.”

“Well, if the next part is as big as your four fingers…” Misha said, trying to keep his voice level and not crack. He was scared as hell right now, but he wasn’t going to show it. He still had a sliver of dignity left in him, and he was going to use it. “…then I guess I am ready.”

“Great.” Jared said. Misha heard the cap to the lube open and he heard Jared pour it on something. “Jared?”

“Don’t worry Misha.” Was all Jared said.

Suddenly Misha felt something hard and cold start sliding in him.

 

“Are you putting a dildo in me?” Misha asked, a little freaked.

“I am.” Jared said calmly. “It’s just so you’ll stay open for my cock.” The dildo was fully seated in Misha and Misha gave a small whimper, feeling the dildo press against his prostate.

“Jared?” Misha’s voice was quiet, unsure.

“Yes, Misha?” Jared asked, leaning forward and pressing himself on Misha’s back.

“Am I going to be able to come anytime I want or is that rule only for now?”

Jared laughed, knowing why Misha was asking this. “You can come whenever you want, baby.”

Misha sighed in relief.

“It looks like we have time for one more thing until Jensen calls again.” Jared said. “If he is coming home at 5, then I’ll just tie you to the bed for the last 30 minutes.”

“What?” Misha asked as Jared started to untie him.

“Yeah. I’ll tie you up to the bed, and wait for Jensen downstairs. But that is only if he’s coming home at 5.”

“You’re not concerned that I might try to escape while you’re not in the room?” Misha asked. It was probably a stupid question to ask, he should have kept his mouth shut, but Jared laughed.

“You? Escaping?” Jared laughed again. “First of all, where would you go?”

He had a point.

“Second, I don’t think you’ll be clear-headed enough to try to escape.”

“Why do you say that?” Misha asked.

Suddenly a vibration began to run through Misha’s ass. The dildo had a vibrator. Misha groaned as his cock started to grow hard from the dildo vibrating right on his prostate.

“That’s why.” Jared said, smirking, turning off the vibrator. He lowered Misha’s arms.

Jared got up and helped Misha get up.

“One more thing before Jensen comes home, huh?” Jared smiled, dragging Misha to some other place in the room.


End file.
